


Drunken conversations and Cuddles

by LostHufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute Ending, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostHufflepuff/pseuds/LostHufflepuff
Summary: Following the aftermath of a party where Tony and Stephen are quite drunk. Needless to say random conversations and cuddles commence. Just fluffy fun with no plot to it.





	Drunken conversations and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm hoping you all enjoy it. If you do please leave a kudos and maybe a comment I'd be so grateful.

The party was just starting to wind down as Tony stumbled out of the kitchen, another two beers in hand. The majority of guests had started to leave by now, leaving only a few stragglers behind who were either finishing the dregs of their drinks or passed out sleeping on the various chairs and beanbags sprawled around the room. Stephen had opted for the floor, with his back resting against the couch, head tilted back so it sat snuggly on the cushion. The sorcerer was drunk, eyes half lidded as he dreamily stared at the ceiling, smiling at nothing in particular. Tony stood nearby feeling just as drunk, his hands cold from the icy beers as he stared at his husband. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Tony hadn't realised he had spoken out loud having originally planned to think that sentence, but it seemed his drunk brain betrayed him. It was only when Stephen turned to him and smiled fondly that he realised his mistake. 'Damn you drunk brain!' He cursed inwardly, feeling in that moment, a complete dork.

Stephen was collected enough to not tease Tony about his slip up, that would come later when they both sobered up a little. For now all the sorcerer wanted to do was cuddle with his lover and drink until they joined their other passed out guests. The Sorcerer Supreme had a habit of becoming incredibly affection when drunk, he was a hugger. So Stephen instead lazily waved a hand in a gesture for Tony to come join him on the floor, before gently tapping the space next to him. 

Tony didn't waste any time as he shuffled over towards the couch, placing the two beers on a nearby coffee table before flopping onto the floor with a light 'oof'. Stephen draped one arm lazily over Tony's shoulder, his shaking fingers gently drawing patterns on the top of Tony's arm while his other reached out for the full beer bottle, taking a long drink from it. Tony meanwhile gently buried his face into the shirt of his husband, taking a deep breath before finally relaxing so he could drink while leaning against the sorcerer. 

The two sat in silence for a while, taking slow sips of their drinks while listening to the faint background music of some cheesy party playlist Peter had recommended, just enjoying the closeness of the moment. Tony lifted the bottle to his lips, pausing mid drink as the room began to spin a little. He carefully blinked away the daze before taking another sip, enjoying the warm fuzzy feeling from a mixture of being completely intoxicated and cuddled. Tony gently swirled the bottle, watching the contents churn under the movement for a moment before he scanned the room, his eyes landing on Scott who was thoroughly passed out, snoring in a beanbag chair with a slight drool trail from the side of his mouth. Tony stared, his face twisting into confusion as if thinking about some tricky philosophical question. Stephen watched with interest for a brief second, almost about to ask what was troubling his husband when Tony suddenly huffed, cheeks puffed out as he exclaimed.

"Ants are sneaky! You see them next to some food and it's like......one minute they're there and then poof! They're gone! You can't catch them" The bottle of beer in Tony's hand moved frantically as he gestured to try and prove his point."You!" He turned to Stephen and pointed a finger towards him, almost accusingly. "You know magic.....Are ants secret wizards who can poof away like magic?" 

Stephen had to bite his lip to hold back the bubbling laughter in his throat. Instead he coughed to try and mask it, putting on his most serious face (which was easier said than done in his inebriated state). He looked back and forth, as if someone might be listening and pulled Tony closer in such a way that it seemed he was about to reveal a big secret.   
"Ants aren't wizards Tony, they're ninjas" Stephen simply replied, his face poker straight as he tried desperately not to give anything away.   
Tony stared blankly at his husband as he tried to process the information. His whiskey eyes blinked once, then twice before finally his face lit up in realisation, a loud gasp escaping from his lips. "I knew it!" He cried out, shaking his fist as he began to rant. "Those sneaky ants! I knew something was fishy about them." He grumbled, taking another sip from his beer which was beginning to head towards the empty side of the bottle. 

Stephen couldn't hold his laugh any longer as Tony began his rant about ants. 'He's such a dork' Stephen thought as he laughed, his heart swell with adoration before he pulled his husband close. Soon he was snuggling into him, legs intertwining and bodies squished together. Stephen enjoyed the warmth and affection when drunk and took full advantage of claiming Tony as his own. The sorcerer pressed his lips to top of Tony's head before finally resting his cheek against the soft brown hair. 

"Do you think the ant ninjas......" Tony paused mid thought, his brow creased slightly his cheeks puffed a little, words slurring as he spoke again. "Ant ninjas.....no that doesn't sound right. Ninja ants? Anyway....my point is..... do you think Ninjants have throwing stars?" Tony slurred together ninja and ant to make a beautiful new word in his own opinion. He grinned at his handiwork before looking over towards Scott again. "Teeny tiny ninja stars wouldn't hurt though would they? They would be the size of a speck of dust....." Tony trailed off as hs finished off the last sip of his beer.

Stephen absentmindedly relaxed against Tony as he let his husband continue rambling, gently nuzzling his nose against Tony's soft hair. He paused mid-nuzzle, his eyes crossing for a brief moment as he squinted into the mass of brown. His eyes weren't playing tricks, there it was, plain as day, shining under the light like a diamond. A grey hair. Stephen reached his hand up while Tony continued to drunkenly blabber, blissfully unaware, as Stephen gently pinched his fingers around the grey hair and yanked roughly.

Tony yelped in surprise, dropping the thankfully empty beer bottle onto the floor as his hand flew up to pat his head, glaring half heartedly up to Stephen. "What was all that about?" He grumbled, rubbing the spot on his head lightly.

Stephen held up the grey hair for Tony to see, a small smirk on his face as he waved it playfully in front of the whiskey coloured eyes. "I found a grey hair. You're getting old" He teased lightly as Tony took the hair from his fingers and inspected it carefully.   
"At least now I don't have any. Problem solved" Tony blew the hair from between his fingers, watching as it drifted to the floor. 

"Problem not solved. You're going to grow another three now." Stephen chuckled as Tony stared at him like he had grown another head. Of course, that was just an old wives' tale. But Tony didn't need to know that. "It's true! I'm a Doctor you can trust my wisdom. If you pluck grey hairs three more grow. It's like pulling weeds" He teased, leaning forward to playfully nip at Tony's earlobe. 

Tony swatted playfully at Stephen, ignoring the shiver running down his spine from the nip to his ear. "So what? You're going grey, at least we'll be matching" He huffed lightly. 

"Please, my grey hair is a fashion statement. It clearly makes me look better" Stephen smirked arrogantly, daring Tony to try and argue that it wasn't true. The smaller man opened his mouth to protest, his brow creasing slightly. However the words never came, instead he closed his mouth, the hint of a pout playing on his lips as his eyes twinkled playfully. 

"You win this time" Tony admitted raising his hands to run along the sides of Stephen's head, fingers gently twirling the grey strands beneath his fingers. Tony pressed forward, his lips ghosting achingly close to the shell of Stephen's ear, hot breath sending a shiver through the sorcerer. "The grey one hundred percent makes you look more beddable"

Blue eyes fluttered, a low noise of content rumbling in Stephen's throat as Tony caressed his hair. His head instinctively leaned into the touch, his eyes slipping fully closed as he let out a soft sigh, lips parted ever so slightly. The sorcerer naturally craved touch when with his husband. However drunk Stephen demanded so much more attention and caresses, becoming increasingly clingy depending on the amount of alcohol he consumed.

Tony took advantage of their closeness, stroking Stephen's hair and making his husband lean into his touch so that unconsciously tilting his head, exposing his slender delicate neck. Tony licked his lips in anticipation before slowly leaning forward, starting the kisses close to Stephen's jawline before working their way down to his neck. He made slow work of licking, kissing and biting the delicate skin, enjoying every sound that escaped Stephen's parted lips.

"S-Should we.....take this to the a-ah....the bedroom?" Tony paused his teasing as his husband gasped out the words to him. As alluring the idea was of him taking his husband drunk here on the floor against the couch sounded, through his drunken haze he thought better of it, what with some of the other avengers still passed out in the room with them. 

A nod was Tony's only reply as he gave one last bite to the sensitive skin of Stephen's neck before he pulled away fully. He scrambled to his feet, stumbling and nearly managing to faceplant the couch in his haste. A hearty laugh escaped his lips before he stood upright, holding his hand out for the sorcerer to take. "Come on then gorgeous" He purred, flexing his fingers ever so slightly to indicate for Stephen to come to him. Stephen of course obliged eagerly, taking the offered hand with his own trembling scarred hand and carefully hoisting himself from the floor with Tony's support. As he finally stood upright the room span a little, causing Stephen to stumble forward onto Tony, his head dropping to rest on the smaller man's shoulder. 

"Easy there tiger" Tony grinned, placing an arm around Stephen's waist to help support him. "I thought you wanted to take this to the bedroom?" He teased as Stephen seemingly made himself comfortable relaxing against Tony's shoulder yet again. Ocean blue eyes turned up to give Tony a half hearted glare before he gave a slight nodded against the fabric of Tony's shirt. Finally he pulled himself away with a soft whine from the lost of contact and warmth of his husband. "Come on..." Tony whispered gently to Stephen. "There will be plenty of cuddle time when we get to bed" He stepped back from Stephen, testing to see if the sorcerer could stand up on his own in his current state. "I need the bathroom gorgeous, do you think you can walk to the bedroom by yourself and wait for me?" 

Stephen nodded, waving a hand dismissively at Tony. "Of course I can! I'm not that drunk. I'm fine" Tony raised an eyebrow at his husband, clearly not believing his bravado. Clearly the alcohol was giving Stephen more confidence in his abilities than he may necessarily have. 

"Okay well I won't be long. Get yourself to bed ready for me and I'll see you there" Tony urged, letting his dominance pour through as he leaned forward to claim Stephen's lips in a crushing kiss which, when he pulled back left them both wanting more. Blue eyes stared lustfully at Tony as he turned to where he thought was the direction of the bedroom before Tony called after him with a teasing hint to his voice. "That's the kitchen babe" 

"I know that!" Stephen huffed stubbornly, he wasted no more time and turned on his heels, stumbling a little before he headed down the corridor towards the bedrooms. It wouldn't be hard to find their bedroom, Stephen knew the only other bedroom on their floor belonged to Peter and he was staying at Ned's house tonight. He walked along the hall, turning to the first door he found and opened it, groaning in annoyance to find it was Peter's room he had picked after all. 'Stupid drunk brain'. 

Tony of course had found it hilarious to decorate Peter's room as his favourite superhero, so everything in sight was Iron Man themed. The sorcerer glanced briefly around the room with a fond smile, however as he turned to leave something caught his eye on the set of drawers near the door. He smiled warmly as he reached out for the Iron Man plushie toy which lay abandoned, taking it into his arms and holding it close to his chest. It wasn't as good as cuddling with the real thing but for now it would do. Stephen turned out of the room and headed to the only other bedroom on the floor, the one he shared with Tony. Stephen didn't even bother changing out of his clothes as he flopped onto the bed, burying his face into his pillow, the stuffed toy pulled protectively against his chest as he curled up on himself. 

Tony meanwhile finished in the bathroom and headed over to meet his husband in the bedroom, feeling marginally sober than he had previously. He pushed open the bedroom door and was about to walk inside when the sight caused him to halt in his steps. His husband lay curled up on their bed in a fetal position around a stuffed toy version of himself. The light snores echoing the room was enough for Tony to know his husband had fallen asleep waiting for him. 

"Friday....take a picture of this" Tony said softly, taking a few more moments to enjoy the sight in front of him, his whiskey eyes beaming with love for the sorcerer.   
"How did I get so lucky?" He whispered, questioning his luck for the second time that night. Finally Tony moved from the doorway and stepped inside towards the bed. He climbed inside with ease and pulled Stephen, plus his new toy, close to his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around his husband. "I love you" Tony whispered, a gentle kiss placed into the dark mess of hair before he too slowly drifted off to sleep, joining Stephen in a blissful drunken sleep.


End file.
